


A lily on bloom

by peysu, Weeb_Sama



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Asphyxiation, F/F, Fingering, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peysu/pseuds/peysu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeb_Sama/pseuds/Weeb_Sama
Summary: Yoshiko and Hanamaru, 2 freshmen from Uranohoshi Girl's Highschool, lost their innocence to each other. How did it happen? What's next for the 2 young maidens as they take a step closer into the  impure world of lust?
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Into this lustful mess

**_"Will we still be the same after this?"_** Said a tired and breathless voice with a hint of worrying.

**_"No point in sulking about it anyway, let's just pretend like nothing happened."_ **

**_"What if they learn about this? About us?"_ **

**_"Then we come clean, you're the one who dragged me into your lustful mess in the first place, so I should be the one worrying about the consequences."_ **

One of the bodies that was laying in the bed stood up, picked up her clothes on the ground, put them on and said one sentence " ** _See you at school_.**" Then proceeded to exit the room. The other body left on the bed, with their trembling arm on top of her forehead, contemplating while laying in the bed alone. The orange ray of the sunset lit up the dark room and against the eyes of the girl who was left in the room. She was Yoshiko Tsushima, and just a couple of minutes ago, she lost her virginity to one of her friends, Kunikida Hanamaru.

Both she and Hanamaru knew they didn't love each other, but both certainly had lustful feelings for each other. They knew one of their friends liked Hanamaru, but that didn't stop them, instead it just made it more exciting, exciting while at the moment, but after everything ends, the guilt takes over pleasure and the voices inside your head gets louder.

A day had passed and Yoshiko went to school like nothing happened, the same was to be said about Hanamaru. The seemingly innocent young lady had secrets hidden, it was scary for Yoshiko to know who Hanamaru becomes in the bed, this same lady who is currently tutoring her best friend Kurosawa Ruby is the same lady who dominated Yoshiko in bed yesterday. As soon as she takes off those nerdy glasses, a lustful demon takes over her body and does as she pleases with your body.

_" **Something wrong, Yoshiko?** **I heard you failed your Literature test, come to the library with me and Ruby later, I can teach you a lot of stuff**." _Voiced Hanamaru as she stood up from her seat and went towards the frozen still Yoshiko. She then whispered right next to the dark-haired first year's ear, " ** _Dia said the Kurosawa's will be on an important meeting later, so there will be no nuisance_**." Hanamaru's tone was just like yesterday, Yoshiko heard it as if Hanamaru's fingers was still inside her.

**_"S-sure, I'll go with you, I'm looking forward to studying with both of you."_** Said Yoshiko with a shaky voice and trembling feet, trembling of excitement, though Yoshiko herself don't understand why she's turned on by the fact that they were planning of doing something lewd in front of their friend, in front of the girl who had pure and sincere feelings for the girl who Yoshiko will be making out with later.

**_"Me, too Yoshiko! It'll be much better if three of us studied together, Right Hanamaru?"_** Said the clueless Ruby, she doesn't know the girl she likes and her friend opens both of their legs for each other.

 _ **"Of course, Ruby! I have to punish Yoshiko for failing Literature, I'll be much rougher to you later**._" Replied Hanamaru.

Ruby laughed and asked " ** _What does that even mean_?"**, then added " ** _That sounds so weird_.**" and continued laughing.

" _Sorry! We had urgent business to attend, I won't be able to study with both you_ :(."

Said a message in Hanamaru's phone, though both already knew she wouldn't be around, both skipped going to the library and went straight to Yoshiko's room. The hot and impatient ladies couldn't be bothered as they ignored the ring from the phone and kept on indulging in each other's bodies, it was as if both of them were lust's impersonation.

Hanamaru undoes the buttons of Yoshiko's school uniform, exposing her black and almost see-through brallete. _What a_ _ **"You were wearing this the whole time?** __**Kinky little demon.** " _Said Hanamaru as she removes Yoshiko's skirt. Yoshiko was muffling her voice by biting her index finger while her other hand was holding on to the steel railings of her bed.

Hanamaru throws Yoshiko's skirt aside and started stripping herself, undoing her buttons and removing her skirt slowly, making Yoshiko lose all her patience. Yoshiko sits right up meeting Hanamaru halfway through, Hanamaru leans forward and was about to kiss Yoshiko's lips when she dodges the lips of the girl in front of her and proceeded to bite the surprised girls' shoulder. The shock and pain turned into sudden euphoria, Hanamaru quickly pushed Yoshiko back down and crept closer, she was now on top Yoshiko.

Hanamaru once again leans forward and was about to kiss Yoshiko. Yoshiko knew she wasn't gonna get a smooch but something unexpected, so she closed her eyes, she got a whiff of Hanamaru's breath and gasped as she thought something was about to happen, but Hanamaru was once again teasing her to the edge of her patience, Hanamaru was actually going for her bag right below the bed, inside of the bag was something that turned Yoshiko on even more.

**_"You're into this stuff right? Don't ask how I got them or else._** " Hanamaru had handcuffs, Yoshiko knew how unpredictable Hanamaru can be with these things, but this was beyond her comprehension, Hanamaru Kunikida, a straight laced student who has never troubled anyone, an innocent high school student got her hands on handcuffs. Yoshiko was confused and at this point, she was just following Hanamaru's lead, or more like getting dragged by Hanamaru as she couldn't keep up.

The lady on top grabbed the trembling hand of the other and cuffed two of her hands on the steel railings of the bed. **"It's too tight, Hanamaru.** " Yoshiko voiced with a shaky voice, obviously distressed and bathing in her sweat. Hanamaru scoffed in reply and all of a sudden inserted her middle and ring finger inside of Yoshiko's dripping wet pussy.

Yoshiko moaned very loudly that it echoed in the dark and hot room, _**"Lower your fucking voice."**_ Whispered Hanamaru with an agitated voice, _" **I'm sorry..**_ **."** as she said those very words, Hanamaru inserted her fingers deeper, making Yoshiko moan even louder than before, in response Hanamaru covered Yoshiko's mouth with her hand.

Hanamaru clearly angry with how Yoshiko is acting, puts her middle finger inside Yoshiko's mouth, **_"Suck it and shut the fuck up._ "** Yoshiko was red as crimson and had tears on her eyes, she did as Hanamaru said and sucked on Hanamaru's finger while she was getting rammed down there.

Yoshiko stopped sucking and took a deep breath to say something, **_"I'm cumming!"_** Hanamaru quickly pulled out her fingers and removed the handcuffs, **_"W-why did you stop?!_ "** said Yoshiko while her hips were still convulsing from the unfinished climax. Her pussy was like a broken faucet, it just kept on dripping as if she had infinite love juices.

_" **On your back.**_ **"** Commanded Hanamaru, **_"I can't move from the waist down, idiot._ "** Replied Yoshiko. Hanamaru had no choice but to turn Yoshiko over. As laid down on her chest, Hanamaru took one of her hand and cuffed it back on the railings. ** _"Use your other hand to stop to lower your voice when I go overboard."_ **Said Hanamaru while groping Yoshiko's supple breasts, she then positioned Yoshiko's knees to elevate her, it looked like Hanamaru was going for a doggy-style position.

Yoshiko's ass upwards and upper body downwards, it made Yoshiko look thicker on her behinds, Hanamaru got tempted to the sight, placed both of her hands on each of Yoshiko's ass and ate her out like a hungry hyena eating meat for the first time in months. Yoshiko covered her mouth with her one free hand, **_"Sh_ _it!"_** exclaimed Hanamaru, as she took a breather from eating Yoshiko out. She then stood on her knees and reached out on Yoshiko's free hand, **_"Let's hold hands while I do you from behind."_** Whispered Hanamaru, Yoshiko bit the mattress cover to muffle her lovely moans as Hanamaru once again finger her, it wasn't long until Yoshiko squirted her love juices all over the room.

**_"Ah fuck, that was too hot, I came on my own."_** Followed by laughter, Yoshiko's eyes were crossed as her pussy kept pumping out the love juices she stored, **_"Oops, maybe I took it too far._ _"_** Hanamaru removes the cuffs on Yoshiko's other hand and all of a sudden, the half conscious Yoshiko put Hanamaru and a choke hold, ** _"Y-yo...shi-ko,"_** voiced Hanamaru as she runs out of air, Yoshiko's consciousness comes back and release Hanamaru, _**"Hanamaru?! I'm so so so sorry! Please forgi-... Hanamaru?"**_

Hanamaru's wasn't responding, but her body was, Hanamaru was squirting like a broken dam, _**"Wait, you** were into... this?_" Asked Yoshiko with a surprised tone, ** _"D-don't move a muscle, f-fuck!_ "**. Yoshiko saw this opportunity to take revenge for Hanamaru's roughness earlier.

One arm across Hanamaru's neck, other arm stretched forward to Hanamaru's crotch and legs locked Hanamaru in place as Yoshiko crossed her legs, it almost looked like an MMA fight. Yoshiko played with Hanamaru's clit as she lessens the air that Hanamaru breathed, Hanamaru couldn't even moan properly.

The breathless Hanamaru only had the strength and oxygen to say one word, ** _"cumming..."_** as her body shot up from the climax's intensity.

2 bodies were laying on the bed just like yesterday, though this time around, the room was wetter, it was filled by the love juices of both maidens. Once again, the room was lit by the orange rays of the sunset.

_**"How long are we gonna be doing this?"**_ Asked Yoshiko,

 ** _"As long as we want_."** Replied Hanamaru.

_" **How about... Ruby?"**_

**_"Leave her out of this, she doesn't deserve this filth."_ **

**_"Filth that you very much enjoy."_ **

**_"Shut up, I'm going home before it gets suspicious. See ya."_ **

**_"Same time tomorrow?"_ **

**_"Horny much?"_ **

Hanamaru got changed and took her bag and left casually, Yoshiko was once again left along, a little bit different from yesterday, Yoshiko wasn't as conflicted. She decided that she won't be having as much excitement and pleasure if she half-assed her way through this, so she'll enjoy this to her lusts' content.


	2. How the secrets met eye to eye

_"Ha-Hanamaru..? Wha-Wha-Wha-What were you watching?!"_ yelled the startled Yoshiko after she took a look at Hanamaru's unlocked phone. They were about to go get lunch when they both stopped by the restroom, Hanamaru made Yoshiko hold her phone as she used one of the stalls, she didn't want to accidentally flush her phone or something.

 _"A-Aren't you a bit too young to be watching this?!"_ she added.

 _"Hey! Why did you open it? That's an invasion of privacy."_ Hanamaru replied with a pout. Hanamaru takes a look at what she last watched on her phone, _"What did I even watch-"_ she thinks to herself but suddenly realizes what atrocity she committed last night, well, every night ever since she came across it, it was porn, and livestreamed porn, livestreamed lesbian porn.

_"Yoshiko! You better keep quiet about this!"_

_"Yea-Yeah sure..."_

Hanamaru's face was up close to Yoshiko's, asserting dominance to further increase her chances of not getting snitched on by Yoshiko, by doing so she spots Yoshiko's necklace,

_"Woah, that's a pretty necklace."_

_"Th-thanks, I got my mom one too."_

_"That looks expensive, how much did it cost?"_

_"A lot."_

_"Where did a freshman like you get tons of money?"_

_"S-streaming?"_

_"You must have a lot of money then, treat me lunch right now."_

Yoshiko was about to stand up and get away from Hanamaru's clutches when she was prevented to do so by Hanamaru herself,

_"Wait up, this necklace seems oddly familiar..."_

_"Wh-What do you mean..??"_

_"Hmmm, I swear I've seen it somewhere before..."_ Hanamaru then proceeded to cop a feel of Yoshiko's hips.

 _"H-H-HANAMARU?!"_ Hanamaru lifts Yoshiko's uniform up, spotting a mole near her sides.

 _"No way, zura."_ Hanamaru showed a face of astonishment and slightly creeped out

 _"You're the 'X-FallenAngel-X from ********.com aren't you? You have the same mole on her right hip and the same necklace, you first wore it on stream about 4 days ago."_ added Hanamaru.

_"H-H-H-HOW... DO YOU KNOW THAT??"_

_"Because I've been watching her streams, your streams, for the last three weeks."_

Silence swallowed the surroundings and soon the awkwardness of the situation became too clear to ignore, both are flushed and don't know what to do nor how to react to what just happened.

_"I guess were even in secrets now."_

_"Yeah, I was planning on taking it to my grave anyways, who would have known that the Hanamaru was actually a horny teen."_

_"Wow, that's big coming from a freshman streamer, that's illegal you know."_

_"Shut up."_

_"This was your fault to begin with, if you hadn't opened my phone, your secrets would have remained hidden."_

_"I said shut up, or I'll kiss you."_

_"What?"_

_"What?", out of nowhere Hanamaru dives in for the kiss, Yoshiko was obviously joking but for some reason she snuck in some tongue play in there,_

_"OKAY YOSHIKO CALM DOWN, WHY THE TONGUE'S?!"_

_"Wait isn't that how it works."_

_"No, you beast. B-But if you're down for it, I guess I can-" Hanamaru didn't even finish her sentence as she was impatient, she wanted what Yoshiko did, so she's going for it again._

_"Wait, Hanamaru... Hmph... Let's continue this later.... Hnghh..... Class is gonna start."_

_"Shit, I forgot about class."_

After class, things went down as Yoshiko invited Hanamaru to her apartment,

_"Yeah... So mom's not around until like 9. We can finish up at my place."_

_"I still can't believe that were doing this."_

And a couple of hours later, both have sated their lustful hunger for each other but just as the excitement wore off, the consequences that could happen to them became more and heavier by the second.

_"Will we still be the same after this?"_ Breathless and worried, Yoshiko managed to voice out these words with a worried tone

 _"No point in sulking about it anyway, let's just pretend like nothing happened."_ Replied Hanamaru.

_"What if they learn about this? About us?"_

_"Then we come clean, you're the one who dragged me into your lustful mess in the first place, so I should be the one worrying about the consequences."_

Hanamaru stood up, picked up her clothes and put them back on like it wasn't lying around the room as the two make love for hours. Hanamaru walks up to the door and says, _"See you at school."_ Hanamaru left as the sun set, the whole town was lit by the orange light of the sunset, she walks the way back home, but she's a changed woman now, she left her house earlier younger but when she came back, she already wasn't the pure Hanamaru everybody knew.

**Author's Note:**

> peysu here! as I said in the summary, this ff will have a prequel! I also want to to know if this writing style looks better than my usual writing? Im having a hard time deciding on how i write so please, if you could help me out, just leave a comment. Thanks for reading!


End file.
